The Crown of Roses
by WindrunnerProductions
Summary: Emree had been born with the gift of Light, her mother had always known this. Gilneas wasn't kind to those who practiced it so she had to keep it hidden. Now that she's grown up she finds herself a Paladin for the Argent Dawn sent to the frozen wastes of Northrend. Then he comes. Her life had never been that of fairness.


Hey guys! So this is basically the background story to my lovely Death Knight. *o* Please don't hate me but I had to kind of do the Worgen Cata starting zone in Wrath of the Lich King to fit my story. So please no reviews saying "Well this didn't happen till blah blah blah blah" because I don't care. o.o Geez people it is fanfiction for a reason. If you don't like it then I'm sorry. Deal or GTFO if you ask me. :

Disclaimers: I don't own Warcraft, Thollo, or Alionos.

Rate: Uhm. T?

Edit: So I got the Alterac Brew Pup today for Make-A-Wish foundation. I believe that 50% of the payment goes to Make-A-Wish, and you have the choice of getting the companion, a sick new mount, or both! I will be changing the pug in the story to this dog, whom I rightfully named Charity. If you find any mistakes that I did not change PM me. Please help Blizzard support Make-A-Wish and donate! Lots of love ~Shaylith

* * *

April 23. That was the day she was welcomed to this world. The sun shined brightly, giving off such a warmth that could radiate anyone's day. The Gilnean roses and lilies bloomed to the fullest, leaving the bees to collect pollen. Lady bugs swarmed the fields, butterflies tickled the noses. Her mother looked to her as a blessing sent from the heavens. Her very own little angel.

Her baby was beautiful. She wore blue eyes, just like her father. Clear as the crystal lake. Her hair was a soft auburn, much like her mothers. As Karin rocked back and forth in the rocking chair watching her angel sleep, she realized then how special her baby truly was. She bore the gift of the light. Something that was frowned upon in Gilneas. She made a promise then to herself and her child. She would keep this a secret from everyone, including her husband. Due tell if someone did find out, she would protect her, even if it meant risking her own life.

Just like any mother would, Karin seen her child as the greatest thing to walk the earth. It was a miracle, the doctor had declared she'd not be able to give birth. Her little Emree was going to show the world her greatness one day. She would explore the world and learn many things, things Karin couldn't have done. Her mother had not been so kind to her as a child, not letting her venture off to discover the true meaning of life. She would not do the same to her daughter.

And just as she hoped Karin realized her three year old daughter was already becoming a little adventurer. Climbing into the cabinets and shelves, exploring her father's work area whilst he mix potions for gold. He'd scold her and push her gently out of the room with a pat on the head, but oh no! Little Emree was not yet defeated in her venture through the colored bottles.

~The Dawn of the Princess~

A five-year-old-starting-today Emree sat in the woods, an abundance of flowers surrounding her. She sat in her mothers lap, giggling and squirming as she felt her hands run through her silky auburn hair. She felt something being placed gently atop her head, and looked back to see her mother smiling.

"What is it Mummy?" She cocked her head to the side, lifting her hands up to touch the top of her head. She felt the soft fluffy petals of the white roses. She turned fully around on her lap to stare into her mother's chocolate orbs. Her mother only laughed slightly at her daughter, the crown she made now falling lop sided.

"Why, it's a crown of roses." She fixed the crown, placing it perfectly around her head again. Her mother lightly stroked a piece of hair behind Emree's ear, placing her thumb on her chin and tilting her head up to kiss her forehead lightly. "Every princess needs a crown, my dear. Didn't you know? You're the princess of all the white roses! They are rare here in Gilneas, yet here in this spot they mix with the red ones. This place is special, just like you are." She giggled as she watched her child's eyes light up.

"Wooooow! A pwencess! This is the best burffday ever! I have to tell Daddy!" She smiled toothily, showing off her two missing front teeth. Bouncing to her feet, she began to pull on her mother's hand for her to stand up. She dragged her across the field in nothing but pure excitement. She squealed out for her father, giggling along with her mother ecstatically.

Every year after that her and her mother would travel through the woods to their little encloser. She'd sit in her mother's lap, letting her braid it or put it in a bun. It wasn't perfect until she put the crown of white roses upon her head. Her mother tried to teach her how to make one herself, but she could never manage to do so. Emree was never really skilled with her fingers like her mother, they were a lot harder to put together then one would think.

~The Dawn of Fascination~

A ten year old little princess sat on the floor in her room, rose crown and all. She sat playing with her two best friends. Mr. Chubs the Bear and Tiffy, her little rag doll. Her mother let her barrow three old tea cups for a little tea party she wanted to have with them. She would pretend to pour the tea, asking anyone for sugar. She'd mimic the best Chubs voice she could saying "Two please!"

She heard her mother call her name, and she excused herself from her friends with a wobbly bow. She peaked her head out from her door and found her mother standing in the kitchen cleaning some veggies under the sink. As Karin heard the door open, she turned off the sink and whipped her wet hands on her apron, smiling down at her angel.

"Sweetheart, can you do Mummy the biggest favor while I prepare our supper?" Karin absentmindedly began to play with the him of her child's dress, lazily feeling over the soft fabric whilst she wait for her to answer. Emree was excited, never had her mummy asked her to do something for her. She could only nod her head a few times, not finding her voice to speak unless you want to hear squeals of happiness.

Karin smiled. She reached into her apron pocket and pulled out seventy-eight silver. She quietly pressed it into her child's hand, closing it into a small little fist as she pulled away. "I need you to run down to the market for me. I forgot to pick up some salmon, I know how it's your favorite. Can't be a special birthday dinner without your favorite foods. Think you can do that for me honey?" She brushed back some loose strands of hair that had fallen from Emree's braid.

"Of course I can Mummy! I'm the best at this stuff!" Emree fist pumped the air. She turned on her heels and began to prance out the front door. She called for Charity, their mastiff puppy. If anything bad were to happen Charity would be the first to taste blood. So with that she felt safe enough to go down to the market.

As Emree skipped down the sidewalk, Charity at her heels, she stopped to watch an old woman planting daisies around her mailbox. She bent down to get a closer look, causing the old woman to stop and smile at her. The elder plucked one of the many beautiful yellow daisies from it sturdy hold in its new home and handed it to the young girl. "For you, child." Emree smiled brightly and took it from the wrinkled hand, giving many thanks and a small hug. She smelt the daisy, letting the sweet aroma fill her nose. She turned to Charity and let her smell it as well, she simply licked her lips and drool causing Emree to giggle. She gave one last thanks and continued her skip to the market in the middle of town.

As Emree began to reach the center of town, she heard the clatter of hoofs meeting pavement. She turned her head to watch as a man in red and golden armor came around the corner on a horse settled in blues and gold. As the stranger came onto the street, he slowed his horse to a trot. Emree couldn't see his face, due to his helmet. She watched as the man on the horse went past her, and smiled as he looked her way and waved. Whoever that man was, Emree decided that she wanted to be just like him.

She practically ran the rest of the way, finally coming to the fish stand. She beamed brightly as she exclaimed to the man that her mother sent her on this adventure to buy two salmon. When the man asked about the crown on her head her smile grew bigger if possible. She told the man that she was the princess of all the white roses, and that it was her birthday. He simply chuckled at her as he wrapped the two salmon up and handed them to her. "That'll be ninety-one silver sweetie."

Emree nodded, placing the fish back on the counter as she pulled the money her mother gave her out of her dress pocket. She concentrated deeply as she counted the money in her head, sliding each coin across the stand to the man with her finger. "Seventy-six… seventy-seven, seventy eight!" She said happily as she slid the last coin over. Not a moment too soon her smile faded. She didn't have enough. She couldn't just return home with only one fish, or just no fish at all. Her mother would be upset and would never send her on errands again! Emree looked at the man with tear filled eyes, she was going to have to beg.

"Here, thirteen silver." The person behind her said as they handed over the right amount of coin. Emree blinked back her tears and tilted her head up to see the man from earlier, this time his helmet was removed. His hair was blonde, it reminded her of the sun in summer. It was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she could see hints of stubble forming on his jaw line and around his mouth. His eyes were beautiful. They reminded her of the blue ocean sea. He only smiled cheekily at her as he took the fish from the man in one hand, and Emree's smaller one in his other.

"Thanks mister." She said shyly as she took the salmon from him in her free hand, her right currently being occupied by a gloved, much more older hand. She let the stranger guide her over to his steed, and she gapped at it with awe. His eyes gave off an unusual blue glow and she thought it looked like a mustang. What caught her eye was his unusual skin color. "Wow… he's beautiful! I've never seen a blue and gold one before! I didn't even know unicorns were real! With three horns no less!"

The man blinked a few times. Unicorns? He stared at his charger and started to chuckle. "Yeah I guess ole Aurora could pass off as an unicorn. Except he is actually a she. That is only her battle armor to help protect her from the bad guys. She's more of a charcoal black." He winked at her and she nodded. Emree slowly reached up and patted her on the nose earning a nay in response which caused her to giggle. Charity rolled her eyes.

"I've never ridden a horse before… Pa said he would take me, but that was two years ago. He's always busy with his work." Emree sighed. He couldn't even spare the time to take his daughter to ride a horse for her birthday. Someone had to put bread on the table but that didn't mean to just push your children away from you either. Before she could turn to head back home she felt herself being lifted into the air and being settled on Aurora.

The man smiled, taking the fish from her so she could hold onto the reins. He made sure that the little girl was situated on his horse comfortably with two legs hanging from one side. He slowly began to push his charger forward and walked beside them, but close enough to catch her if she fell off. "Well I'll take you home then."

Emree was simply delighted. So far this birthday was going amazingly, and the best part was she was riding a horse. A war horse in that matter. Which reminded her, she had not one clue who or what this man was. She hadn't even asked for his name. "Hey mister… who are you? You aren't from here are you?" She looked at him with curiosity shimmering in her bright blue eyes, head tilted to the side.

He chuckled. "My name is of no importance, little Emree. I was not born on this land like you. I am from the great Lordaeron. I am known as a paladin of the Light. Something I am aware your kin do not appreciate. " They slowly made their way around the corner. "What's a paladin?"

He was not surprised she hadn't known what it was. So he continued, she listened. "A paladin is that of a holy warrior. We protect the weak, bring justice to the unjust, and vanquish evil from the darkest corners of the world. The blessing of the light allows us to heal wounds, and sometimes restore life to the dead." He pressed on. "I am apart of the Silver Hand, that of nothing but paladins, lead by Uther the Lightbringer and Alonsus Faol."

Emree was awe struck again. There were so many questions she wanted to keep asking, but just as she began to open her mouth she was being lifted again and sat on the ground. She blinked, watching as the man ascended on his steed. He handed her the salmon and stared as the front door to her home opened, revealing her mother. The paladin smiled knowingly at her, and she nodded in return. Karin walked beside her child, taking the fish from her. She looked up at the paladin, leaning into his touch as he graced her cheek with the back of his hand. He gave a sad smile, turning to leave with a silent goodbye.

"Wait mister!" Emree tugged on his cloak softly. He stopped Aurora and turned back at the child, her eyes somewhat saddened by his leave. "Here…" She quietly pulled the daisy from behind her ear and smiled as she handed it to him. The thought almost brought a tear to his eye as he slowly plucked the flower from her tiny hand. With a nod and a wave, Emree could barely make out his disappearing figure in the distance.

"Mother… who was that man?" Karin smiled down at her little girl, pushing her to the house gently. She would find out in due time, right now she was too young. She wouldn't understand. "I want to be just like him… I want to join the Silver Hand when I get older Mummy! The first Gilnean princess paladin…" She said the last part more to herself, beaming with light.

She wouldn't understand that the man was her real father.

~The Dawn of Siblings~

Three years had past by quickly. Emree lay on her bed, her stomach pressing into the soft mattress and feet in the air swinging idly as she read her book on the holy warriors. She kept her books about the Silver Hand under her bed in a box with a golden lock. The key was worn as a necklace, tucked safely under her dress. The books were provided by her mother, who encouraged Emree to follow her dream of being the very first Gilnean paladin.

She counted the minutes as they went by, the silence giving a strange ambiance. Her ears aware of every page that turned, every foot step outside her room taken. She knew her mother hadn't been feeling well, but she at least thought she would take her to their spot in the woods. It was her thirteenth birthday after all, and she didn't even have her crown yet. She heard a soft knock on her door and her ears perked up, a smile growing wide. She folded the corner of the page of her book and closed it, setting it under her pillow. She practically ran to her door and flung it open, her smile fading as she seen her father.

"She's going to have a baby Emree! Your going to have a brother or sister!" Her face paled and she pushed past the alchemist. She walked along the hallway and opened her parent's bedroom. She entered, watching the doctor gather his things with a pleased smile. Her mother lay in bed, the joy plastered on her face ever so present. Emree sat on the edge of her bed, the doctor now outside talking to her father. Her mother turned to her grinning toothily.

"Mother… are we not going to the fields today?" She looked down when she seen her mother's smiling face turn into a saddened frown. "Well what about my birthday dinner, I can run down to the market and pick up some salm-" She paused as her mother placed her hand on her daughter's knee. She felt the tears prickle the corner of her eyes. "But we go every year…"

"Emree, honey, I know. The doctor said I need to rest, stay off my feet. You can miss one year right? Don't you want your new sibling to be healthy? I bet you two will get along so well… they'll be the red rose prin- Emree? Emree!" Karin sat up quickly, and regret it. The pain shot up her back, leaving her unable to chase after her daughter.

Emree pushed her father out of the way, slamming the front door shut with Charity following after her. As soon as she shut the gate to the front yard she broke into an all out sprint, running down the sidewalk and into the woods. She tripped over a small root from a tree and fell, scraping her knee against the cold ground. She hissed in pain, but pushed herself up and kept running. She soon broke past the last of the shrubs, coming face to face with all the beautiful roses. She made her way to the middle and sat down, finally letting all her tears fall to stain her cheeks.

Charity whimpered, licking the blood on her knee. Emree scratched behind her ear, and the dog simply laid her head on the girl's thigh. Time ticked on, tears continued to fall. She slowly picked a good handful of white roses, trying her best to weave a crown like her mother tried to teach her. Almost got it…

"What'cha doing there?" Emree squealed, dropping the roses in her hands. When they hit the ground, they fell apart. She whipped her tears away furiously with the back of her sleeve, glaring up at the boy who startled her. Charity raised her head and sniffed the air around them. She rolled onto her back and wiggled, scratching her now itchy back. He seemed alright with her.

"I'll have you know I was making a crown! You ruined it!" The boy glanced down at the pile of roses and smiled at her sheepishly. He knelt down and picked them up. Finding a cozy spot in front of her, he began to weave all the pieces together as if he'd been doing this since day one. Five minutes later a perfect rose crown was born, though it was no match for her mother's.

"See? Easy." he raised it and she lowered her head for him to place it. She lifted her head up and stared at the boy. Beautiful forest green eyes, tousled brown hair, and about a year older. This boy was the definition of breath taking. "So why are you out here crying?" He brushed a loose tear away lightly with his thumb. She blinked.

"My Mum is having a baby…" The boy looked at her with a serious expression, yet he was slightly confused. So with that she continued. "Me and Mother come out here every year for my birthday. She'd braid my hair, or put it in a tight bun… then she'd make a crown of roses for me to wear. Every year this would occur. Every year but this one, and all because of that stupid baby. It'll even take my spot as the princess…" She lowered her gaze, pushing some hair behind her ear.

The boy nodded. He too, had a sibling. Although his brother was older, it was only by two years. They would fight and pick on each other, call names, but in the end the boy would be lying if he said he hated him. Anything but, really. His brother was his best friend. "No one can take your place. Just because your mother is having a baby changes nothing. She still loves you just as much as she did yesterday. Your brother or sister will look up to you in guidance, so cherish that. Love them like you love your mother. Do not resent them, it will only lead to regret later." And with that the boy stood, holding out his hand for her to grasp.

As they took their separate ways, Emree thought about what the boy said. Each word spoken to the fullest, replaying in her mind like a broken record. She knew he was right. She should cherish her sibling, love them. Pushing the new child away would lead to hate and spite in the later years. Something she knew she would come to regret deeply. So with that she ran home, jumping into her mother's arms with apologies.

~The Dawn of Life and Death~

Emree jolted awake to screams. Charity lifted her head from her spot on the pillow next to Emree with a low growl, eyes narrowed. The girl jumped from her bed, her night gown gracing the cold wooden floor. She ran over to the door, flinging it open. Emree raced down to her mother's room, swinging the door open and panting, worry struck all over her face. The first face she seen was her father, pushing her out of the room and closing the door behind himself. He knelt down, his fingers shaking vigorously as gripped her arms tightly. "It's time Emree, your mother is in labor. The doctors are doing the best they can but they don't think she'll-" The door flung open once more, revealing a man in a some-what bloodied white coat. He exclaimed quickly that he was needed. Her father disappeared from her sight and before she knew it she was staring at a door.

"Don't think… what?" She murmured to herself. She heard another loud cry of pain and covered her ears, running back to her room and shutting the door. Emree jumped on her bed and pulled Mr. Chubs and Tiffy into a tight hug, yanking the blankets over all of them. Coco licked her face trying to calm her, the clock on her wall ticking agonizingly slow. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and little Emree found herself already falling asleep.

Hours later there was a hesitated knock on her door, her father now stepping inside. His face was red, tear streaks still staining his face. He sat on the edge of her bed and pulled the covers back to see her sleeping. He lightly shook her, calling her name through choked tears. She blinked a few times, sitting up and rubbing her eyes asking for the time. Charity simply yawned, then noticed his face and whimpered, causing Emree to give him a questioning glace as to why he was crying… and it dawned on her.

She leapt off the bed and almost tripped over her rug trying to get to her mother. The tears were already falling without permission. She rounded the corner and down the hall, busting in through the door. The doctors looked at her, bowing their heads in shame as they exited the room. She let out a long wail and the tears only fell more at what she seen. There her mother lay, blood shot eyes and chapped lips, pale as a ghost.

"Come… come here Emree…" She breathed, grunting in agony as she tried to scoot over. Emree's feet dragged across the floor like heavy weights. She sat next to her mother, afraid to hug her… afraid to touch her, as if she was porcelain that would break with any known contact. Karin slowly reached for the bedside table. She pulled out a necklace on a beautiful silver chain, a lovely circled turquoise pendant with smaller diamonds rounding it. She pushed it in Emree's hand and nodded with a weak smile.

"Your necklace… but…" Karin only shook her head. She too let some tears fall from her face as she watched her first child with care. She then reached under the pillow, pulling out a white envelope with the numbers sixteen written in crimson red. Emree looked at her confused, but took it anyway. As she went to open the letter, her mother's cold hands stopped her. She lightly tapped the numbers, and Emree understood then. She would read this on her sixteenth birthday.

"I'm sorry…" Emree lifted her head to her mother's voice, heavenly blue eyes boring into cold, faded chocolate. "I'm sorry I must leave you like this… please take care of your sister, Emree. I am trusting you with her life… you will protect her just as I've always protected you. Show her kindness and love…" She reached up, putting her icy flesh against her child's heated tears. Emree's hand soon clasped over it, holding it tightly. "You will always be your mother's princess…"

It took her father plus all the doctors to remove Emree from her mother's lifeless body. She screamed and kicked. Bit and clawed. Her mother was not allowed to leave her… yet here she is. Sitting in the woods surrounded by all those roses. Her mother's grave sitting in the middle, a fresh patch of rich dark soil hiding the casket she lay in.

Emree lit two candles, placing them on either side of the gravestone. She gathered a mix of white and red roses, settling them on top of the soil. She sat in front of it, holding her baby sister in her arms. Coco laid beside them, whimpering softly. She felt a small tug at her neck, smiling as her sister pulled lightly on the necklace Emree wore. She carefully took it away, idly twirling the turquoise pendant between her own fingers. She let a single tear fall as she watched her baby sister look around the area with curiosity.

"Gwen…" She sighed. The name seemed perfect for her. She looked just like her mother. Chocolate orbs and auburn hair. Maybe having the little squirt around wouldn't be as bad as Emree had originally thought.

~The Dawn of the Letter~

It had been three long years. Emree sat beside her mother's grave on a soft lavender blanket. Charity snoozed lightly on her lap, curled up into a soft fuzz ball. She carefully placed the book she was reading about the Silver Hand down next to her. She closed her eyes and smiled as the sun radiated down on her. February was always a little chilly so it was nice to have a warm day. Squealing. That's what broke her from her daydream. She glanced over to see Alionos chasing after a three year old Gwen. Charity lifted her head with droopy eyes, snuggling in closer to her owner.

Emree sighed, giggling a little as her boyfriend swooped up her little sister and tickled her, earning extra squeals of happiness. She lazily stroked Coco's back, her eyes shifting to the freshly picked flowers on her mothers grave. She felt movement on the blanket, a pair of lips meeting her temple and she smiled. The boy she briefly met about three years ago in this exact spot now sitting beside her. They had officially met two years ago, unfortunately it was under terrible circumstances.

He had saved her life from a gang of hooligans that found out about her interest in the Light. He beat them up and carried her to the nearest infirmary. She had a concussion, but it wasn't one of serious terms. She still had the scar on the back of her head, a scar that was currently being lightly traced by soft, gentle fingers. Ever since then the two were inseparable. Emree had realized she loved him ever since that day, but they had just made their relationship official a few months ago.

"So beautiful…" He whispered, his voice barely heard. He kissed her cheek, holding her hand tightly in his own. She blushed, looking up to meet those perfect eyes of his. He pushed her hair behind her ear, and leaned in for a small kiss. He almost cursed aloud when he heard the giggles of his favorite three year old, who totally did not just ruin his chance at a smooch. Gwen dropped her hand full of roses in his lap, sitting in front of her elder sister.

"Aw Gwen…" Alionos dragged out in a whiney voice, causing both her and Emree to giggle. "You just ruined my game!" He pinched at her cheek and she stuck her tongue out, holding onto her sister's arm tightly. "My sissy!"

Emree smiled, patting her sister's head. She picked her up and sat her so her back was facing toward her. She combed through Gwen's hair with her fingers, spreading apart enough hair to make pig tail braids. She glanced over to see Alionos making a red rose crown. Turning her attention back on the hair between her fingers, she tied the blue ribbon on the first one and set it across Gwen's shoulder. For a three year old, her hair was getting pretty long. She soon finished the second one, laying it across her other shoulder. She took the red crown of roses and placed it on Gwen's head. "There. Now it has come to my attention that there is no princess for the red roses… you make the perfect candidate. So I, Emree Michelle Orwell, Princess of the White Roses, declare you Gwen the Princess of Red." Her sister beamed and squealed, picking up Charity and running off to play.

"And three years ago there was a little girl crying about her spot being taken." Alionos winced as she elbowed him in the gut, but wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer anyway. She rested her head against his shoulder and smiled. "Things changed, and it wouldn't have if it wasn't for you."

Emree hesitantly reached into her pants pocket, pulling out the letter with the numbers "sixteen" on it. She would be seventeen in two months, she just wanted to wait to read it on her sister's birthday. She looked at Alion and she slipped her finger under it, tearing it slowly. He nodded his encouragement. She unfolded it, taking one last glance at Gwen as she chased Charity around, who was barking happily. She took a deep breath and began to read.

_Dear my beloved Emree._

_There are just some things that you wouldn't have understood at your younger age. I am sorry that I have left you alone in this world at such an age, for I know there will be questions. There are many things I must admit to you. When I was a young girl me and my family wished to leave Gilneas. We traveled to the great city of Lordaeron, where I grew up most of my life. At the young age of eighteen I met a young man. He was perhaps the most handsome man I had ever seen. He was a priest in training, not even being four months older then myself. We fell in love quickly, but we were torn apart when my family wished to move back to Gilneas. We still wrote each other… then the happening of the Second War started and he went to battle. I thought he had died so I met your father. I thought I moved on from him until I had received a letter from him. He was becoming a paladin, one of the first to ever be born. Alas I could not be with him, for I was already married to Charles. He didn't care… we didn't care. He came to visit me and things… happened. You were born Emree. I was terrified that Charles would find out, that you would look like your real father… apparently Charles couldn't tell the difference, since both of their eyes had been blue. He could not see the sparkle in your eyes like I could, however. The sparkle the man I was truly in love with possessed. You were bestowed with the gift of Light Emree, and you know this. Light's Hope… that's where you must go in order to fulfill you achievement. That is where you will find your real father, the man you met six years ago. You really were my angel sent from the heavens. My little princess. Please don't resent me for keeping this from you Emree. _

_Love, your mother._

~The Dawn of Self Hatred~

Emree grabbed Gwen's hand, whatever luggage she could grab and bolted for the door, Charity yelping and running right behind them. They were being under attack by Forsaken _and_ feral worgen. She had to hurry to the last of the boats making there final escape, but first she had to find Alionos. The first place she thought to look was at the smithy, where him and his father worked.

Just as she feared, he wasn't there. She couldn't find neither Filex, Alionos, or his father. "Shit…" She dropped her luggage and picked up Gwen, sprinting as fast as her legs could down the walkway. She glanced back as flashes of dark fur jumped from roof to roof, piercing golden eyes locked on her blue ones. "Fuck!" As she turned her head back to where she was going, she came face to face with the beast, a low growl escaping it's throat.

Emree cried out, shielding her sister as the beast went to slash at them. She heard a yell, a cry of pain, and a thud. She opened her eyes slowly, looking up at glazed over green eyes. "Alion! You're hurt…" she went to touch his bleeding arm, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't." He hissed, dropping her to clutch at his bleeding arm. Three long claw marks ripped straight through the shirt. "I mean are you alright?! That could get infected or worse, you could tur-" He grabbed her by the chin and pulled her forward. His lips lightly brushed over hers in a small kiss that meant so much, but mostly to keep her from worrying. "I'll be fine."

Emree nodded, taking his hand in her own as he lead her toward the remaining boats. She squeezed his hand tighter as the air around them began to chill even more… something seemed a little off. Coco howled and barked at the shadows. Emree swore she heard cackles of laughter. Next thing she knew she was face first with cement, hearing someone screaming her name. She lifted her head up dazed, seeing Alionos pick up some sort of blunt weapon. She scrambled up as quickly as she could. "Gwen? Gwen?!" She looked around frantically.

"Emree! Sissy help me!" She turned around, panic in her eyes as she watched two Forsaken drag her sister away. Her feet began to move before her brain told them to, and just when she felt like she was close enough to reach out and grab her she was knocked to the ground by something snatching at her ankle. Emree rolled onto her back, feeling scrapes begin to form as she was dragged across the cement. She heard the snarls of the worgen that laid on the cold, hard ground. Closing her eyes tightly for the final blow the beast was bound to make, Emree cried out in desperation.

The sound of something cracking and splattering the ground churned her stomach inside out. She opened her eyes to see Alionos panting, the blunt object he had earlier now laying on the ground in the now forming pool of blood. Her eyes skimmed down and she inwardly gagged, the worgen's face had been completely smashed against the concrete. Emree took the offered hand and pulled herself up. She turned around to find the Forsaken that dragged her sister off missing, panic starting to build up in the pit of her stomach. "I have to go find her Alion…" He placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her towards him with a serious look.

"You can't just go running the streets of Gilneas Emree. It's a bad idea to run right through the undead horde. We have to go around it. It's the only way that doesn't guarantee death, and even then it is still risky." Alionos' grip tightened on her shoulder as she tried to pull away, determined to have it her way.

"I _HAVE_ to go through Alion! It's the only way that we can catch up to them… I swore to my mother that I would protect her, and I'll be damned if I'm giving up on that promise." She gave one final tug, glaring viciously as he finally let go. Alionos was determined, however. He grabbed her hand and she looked back at him, the tears visible in her eyes.

"Listen… I know how much she means to you, but I refuse to let your life be risked again. You've seen what's out there Em, it's not safe and you know that. Perhaps she got away and is at the docks awaiting us. Let's just go around and get there okay?" He let go of her hand and she nodded. He paced over to the frightened pup in the darkened corner, picking up Charity and handing her to Emree. They turned and began to lope around, heading straight for the docks.

Going around the Forsaken was not as easy as they had originally thought. Passing by caravans, patrols, and many other horrifying sights, Emree's hand soon found comfort in Alionos' own. She watched in pure horror as animals and humans alike began to fall ill to the plague. A plague she hoped her sister had not befallen to.

Emree almost let a cry of joy out as the docks came into view finally. Letting go of his hand, Emree glanced around the area, panic once again building up. She turned to look at Alion, the tone of his voice not pleasing her the slightest. "We're at the docks but… there is no sign of your sister, undead, or anyone for that matter. Something… isn't right."

A deafening cackle echoed behind them, causing the pair to whirl around startled. It was three Forsaken, two of which from earlier. The one undead Emree did not recognize, however, was dressed in tattered robes and a pair of goggles. The right lens of his goggles had been chipped and cracked, making them unable to be seen out of. The smell of death soon filled the air, his voice once again began to speak.

"Looking… for this?" He smiled widely, revealing many missing teeth. He held up a brown sack, dropping it to the ground with a heavy thud. The undead kicked it, and it rolled to a stop between the two humans. Emree shakily kneeled down, slowly opening the sack. She cautiously peeked inside and froze, the color draining from her face. She wasn't sure what to think at first, her mind racing, blank like a sheet of untouched paper. The tears began to fall, and a throaty scream rippled from her mouth as she covered her face in horror.

Alionos, confused as to what would make her react this way, he looked into the bag. He too, was frozen in horror. There lay in the bag the lifeless body of Gwen, her flesh already starting to rot with the infection of the plague. A sick feeling slowly began to knot in his stomach and he had no time to react as Emree charged at one of the Deathgaurd captains, catching him off guard. She kicked him to the ground, taking his battle axe. Turning her attention to the Plague Doctor, she started to swing the axe wildly, vision blurry with tears and rage.

Minutes passed, the piles of metal and flesh on the ground finally giving off a putrid stench. Emree dropped the axe and fell to her knees panting. Fresh hot tears began to form and slide down her ghostly skin. "I… I failed to protect her… why? Why did it have to be Gwen… for Light's sake she was just a child… it should've been me. I'm so sorry… "

Alionos stood in shock. Emree just massacred the undead, it all happened in a flash. Body fell after body, sickly black blood staining the grass below them. He slowly moved toward Emree, her whole form racking with shivers, bone chilling wails escaping from within her. He couldn't help but feel like some of this was his fault, he insisted they go around but by doing so… the undead instead tested her beloved sister with the plague. He pulled her to her feet and into a tight hug. Brushing her hair softly with his hand, he whispered soothing words of love into her ear.

It felt like hours passed until Emree was reduced to nothing but whimpers and sniffles. He pulled back enough to tilt her head up, bending down to kiss away the tears that kept falling. "She wouldn't want you to be so broken… You have to be strong." Emree nodded as she pulled away. She hesitated as she picked up the remains of her sister and began walking towards the woods. "Where are you going Emree…"

Her voice came out in small little choked sobs. "I'm not leaving until I give her a proper burial. That is the least I can do for my faults…" By this time Alionos had realized there was only one boat left, a boat that would most likely be gone by the time they were finished. He knew she needed this, however. They would deal with the consequences of staying behind later.

"I understand. We should…" He paused. His insides starting to feel on fire, his head pulsing in pain out of no where. He felt the wound on his arm start to fizzle, his bones starting to reshape and grow larger. His organs shifting around in new spots, causing his whole body to churn in pain. He hissed out and fell sideways finding it impossible to stand any longer. He heard the sound of something cracking, felt something warm run down his face, then darkness.

"Should what? Alionos?" She hiccupped, turning to find him laying across the ground. Crimson blood coated the side of his face from where his head hit the rock. Emree ran over and placed her sister's body on the ground, pressing her hands on the wound covering her own hands in his metallic substance. "Please, not you too! Don't leave me!" Fresh tears replaced old, she drowned out the world, completely unaware of the approaching caravan. She felt strong arms being wrapped around her, watched as an overly plump woman picked up a howling Charity.

She screamed and kicked at the boy holding her, yelling as he placed her in the remaining boat that was now leaving the dock. She sat curled up at the back of the boat with Charity, watching as Gilneas faded from her view. Everything she had ever known and loved was now gone. She was alone. There was nothing more she could do, so she cried. She cried and blamed herself for everything.

"I'll never forgive myself."

~The Dawn of Light's Hope~

Her horse reared up as they slowly approached Light's Hope Chapel. Finally, after all these years she'd found what she was looking for. She dismounted Blizzard, carefully pulling onto his reins as she led them down the small path. Charity barked, causing people to stop what they were doing and stare at her with confused, yet intriguing expressions. Emree's gaze fell to the ground to watch her feet instead of having to see all the eyes on herself. She tied Blizzard onto a wooden post near the stables, signing as Charity ran off to watch the dwarves smith together fine swords in the rather small smithy set up.

She looked up in awe at the chapel, sure it looks like it has seen better days, but it was better then what she had ever imagined. She stopped her pace up the hill to the chapel to admire one of the flags she had only seen in her books. Emree carefully reached out and threaded the fabric between her fingers. She hoped that perhaps one day she would wear this very same symbol across her chest on a lovely woven tabard.

She glanced up at the darkened sky with saddened eyes. The temperature was decreasing by the minute as the sun slowly fell to the west. She let go of the flag and continued her trek up the small hill and into the chapel. She calmly placed her hand on the archway of the chapel door frame, peeking her head inside. She noticed a young woman in a lovely pink gown stirring a pot of delicious smelling soup. As soon as the woman looked up and noticed the peeking eyes on her, she waved a hand to beckon Emree over.

"The soup isn't quite finished yet… but help yourself to a bowl when it's done. I haven't seen you around the chapel, you must be new?" When Emree didn't say anything but nod, the girl continued. "It's nice to see new faces. I'm Jessica." She smiled warmly, offering her a hand. Emree took it hesitantly, eyeing the girl warily. She had red hair that fell to her shoulders, the color seemed to brighten her green eyes. Emree looked away, the harsh memory of her loved one's piercing green orbs boring into her. She uttered her name softly and let go of the woman's hand, and just lightly the girl whispered. "Your eyes tell of great sadness…"

Emree sucked in a ragged breath and turned her back on Jessica, staring anywhere but at her. Her sight soon caught onto that of the stain glass windows. She gapped in awe, each window was crafted with care and from the fine detail this was one of very unique attributes. The colors mixed very well together. The green, bronze, and gold seeming to light up the dull, stone room. She heard the sound of someone trying to catch her attention and quickly turned her head to see a man standing in the back of the chapel at the top of the stairs smiling directly at her. She adjusted herself properly and began to make her way toward him. As she walked by a wooden bench that was being occupied by an older looking man reading a book she froze in place, turning to see a very well compressed yellow daisy between the middle of the pages.

"You… kept it?"

The man jolted slightly, not aware that someone was in front of him. "Didn't your mother teach you not to scare people?" He chuckled heartily, which only lasted long enough for him to look up and see the face of the little girl from eight years ago. "You… What are you doing here?" The man closed his book and set it aside, grabbing Emree by the arm and pulling her to sit next to him.

"Why? Why didn't you take me and Mother with you? Away from Gilneas?" She stared at the man's face awaiting an answer. He looked much different now, older. His hair was gray but the messy pony tail was still ever so present. The stubble from before was gone and replaced with a goatee. His eyes though… she now understood what her mother meant when she said she wore the sparkle her real father did. His eyes that now had pain and remorse in them.

"I… couldn't." He grabbed one of Emree's hands and squeezed it softly. "As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. Gilneas was the safest place for you at that moment Emree. Your mother knew that if I took you both with me that your life would be at risk with the dangers a little girl should never have to witness. This world is cruel and unfair, and I regret not being there with you all this time. I kept the daisy to remind me of you, my little girl…" Her arms were around his neck before he could say another word. "Shhh… don't cry Emree… I know…" He rubbed her hair soothingly and she buried her head deeper into his chest, letting out soft little sorrowful sobs. Even he couldn't keep that one single tear from falling from the corner of his cerulean eyes.

"Teach me…" She hiccupped moments later, pulling back to stare at him. He hummed, slightly confused as he thumbed away what remained of her tears. "Since that day in the market I've always wanted to be just like you, a paladin of righteousness, a warrior of holy words. Teach me." Emree pleaded with gloomy eyes. In all his years, the man had never trained a single soul, but looking into the eyes of his only child he could not just say no. He would do this, and he'd do it for her.

Emree was stubborn, the old man quickly learned this. She'd find herself face down in the mud most days, but refused to give up. She'd push herself up and whack away at her training dummy. The girl took to a shield and sword like tape on paneling. She was a born protector, a warrior shielding and defending her ally with the Light. The determination to prove herself to the Crusade burned like wild fire in her eyes, something he was proud to see. She reminded him of himself when he was her age, although he was originally planning to be a priest. When he heard about paladin's being born he went to Uther himself in ask of training, and thus he joined the first Silver Hand.

Two long months of blood, sweat, and tears is all it took. Most were surprised that she had made a name for herself so quickly, others knew from the moment she picked up her sword that she would do great things.

She drove herself to the point of victory, and her reward? She was now apart of the Argent Crusade. Her life long dream was fulfilled, yet she wasn't as satisfied as she wished. She wanted her little sister here to see what she had accomplished, her loving boyfriend at her side to congratulate her with open arms. But she would be lying if she said that the moment her father handed over the tabard with the beautiful Argent Dawn crest on it was anything but ecstatic.

Emree flung herself into his arms the moment she adjusted the tabard on herself. She snuggled into his neck, her hug tightening. "I couldn't have done this without you… father." His eyes went wide with astonishment at the word. He squeezed her waist and buried his face in her hair, letting a tear dampen the silky stands. "No Emree… you did this yourself. Take pride in that." He pulled back and smiled toothily down at her, and if he wasn't mistaken he felt her holy aura grow stronger.

It didn't take much longer before they promoted her to a commander, quickly proclaiming her the best in the field. But of course… everything has to crumble sooner or later right? "Thollo! Emree!" A middle aged man dressed in the Argent Crusader sentry armor busted through the doors of the chapel. He quickly slammed a tattered paper on the desk, his eyes in shock and panic. "It's Arthas… he's… he's gone mad!" Emree wasted no time in picking up the paper and scanning over it. She lifted her head, her expression a mixture of disgust and surprise.

"He… killed Terenas?"

~The Dawn of Frozen Wastes~

Cold. That was the only way Emree knew how to describe the frozen wastes of Northrend, to be more specific, Borean Tundra. The commander of the large group that patrolled here currently sat inside her tent, a small candle lit on her desk. She placed an elbow on top of it, her hand resting on her forehead. Her other hand was being occupied writing down notes of progress with her quill inside of a blue journal with silver outlines. She sighed, closing her eyes.

Arthas had turned into a monster. He slaughtered the many people of Stratholme without a second thought, ended the Silver Hand with a wave of his hammer. He journeyed to Northrend in order to find Mal'Ganis. Muradin Bronzebeard had accompanied Arthas, who betrayed his own troops, to Northrend in search of the demon, and was believed to have perished when the young prince claimed the runeblade, Frostmourne. Arthas became what he was made to fight against. He became a Death Knight, the damned. He gathered the remains of Kel'thuzad… taking Uther the Lightbringer's life with him. He stormed Quel'thalas, murdering the many High Elves, along with High General Ranger Sylvanas Windrunner. Hell, that wasn't even half of the stuff the former paladin has done. The one thing Emree was most repulsed by, however, was the fact Arthas had so easily murdered his own father.

The Third War raged, but now it was over. Arthas was the new Lich King, or at least merged himself with the old one. Here Emree sat, finally awaiting for his demise. She opened her eyes to the sound of rustling. She silently reached for the hilt of her sword, the flap of her tent now opening. Emree sighed, releasing her weapon. "Doki… don't scare me like that. You were five seconds away from getting stabbed." She pushed her chair back and stood, giving a yawn and a stretch. He simply chuckled. "How is it looking out there?" She casually asked, pulling on her shoulder pads, fastening them on tightly.

"Could be worse, of course there are a few scourge showing up now and again. Commander, I've come to relieve myself of duty. Your men are awaiting your arrival at the gates for your shift." Emree nodded, gathering her shield. The scruffy black haired boy saluted, now taking his exit of her tent to head to his own if not get some grub and chat to the fellow paladins and warriors.

Emree clicked her belt together and headed over to the gates. As her men learned of her appearance they formed in a neat, straight line. They all saluted one by one as she walked past them, calling out roll check. The night shift was never Emree's favorite. She'd be patrolling from three in the morning to nine. She would suck it up and deal with it, however. This was apart of his her duty, but damn if it didn't get colder at night. It was times like this when she wished she never left Charity at Light's Hope with her father. The little fuzz ball would keep her warm enough.

As the group marched through the snow, cold and harsh wind blew in their faces. She cursed under her breath. They had already lost three men this week to pneumonia due to the bitter cold. She wasn't sure if she had a strong immune system or what, but either way she was surprised she too hadn't fallen ill.

They continued to trek through the dreaded snow for hours. The twinkling stars slowly faded into a beautiful sunrise. Her poor men were rigid with shivers, their stomachs grumbling for food, bones numb to the core. She was proud of them for putting up with it for six long hours, her stomach starting to ache with hunger too. She was fairly happy with the results they had while they were patrolling, they only came in contact with at least two hordes of scourge which were semi easily dealt with. They only had fifteen minutes left on duty, fifteen minutes she could do alone. She dismissed her troops back to camp. Emree watched as they all gave her cheerful, sleepy smiles of gratitude.

So Emree stayed, watching her team disappear slowly. She rubbed her plated hands together trying to get the feeling back in them. Fifteen minutes is all she had to do, simple enough. She just hoped no scourge fiends would show up leaving her to fend for herself. Alone. She chuckled a little. Her luck wasn't that bad. She looked up at the sky, the sunrise slowly fading and turning into a bright blue, hints of snow clouds trailing around. It had probably only been give or take five minutes but it would at least take ten to get back. So with that she turned on her heels and began to pace back, the snow crunching under her feet.

Her foot steps stopped as she watched random droplets of snow begin to fall. The flakes slowly began to twist and turn in all kinds of directions as harsh wind began to blow. They weren't expecting any cold fronts from the Peaks or Icecrown. A few drops of snow quickly turned into an all out blizzard, her cape flapping from the weather. She heard footsteps… and a voice that could snap her in two.

"Ah… dear Emree. We finally meet."

She turned on her feet, shield and sword drawn as she took her battle stance. She shielded her eyes to get a better view. Her eyes widened in horror. "Arthas…"

"You see… I'm here to take your soul." He trashed Frostmourne at her, which she blocked the blow with her shield. The hit pushed her backwards forcefully, sliding through the snow. He chuckled darkly. He expected a fight with this one. Sparks flew as sword clashed with sword. Arthas had been watching Emree intently from the moment he had the ability. He learned that she was strong, fierce, and bold. He was also aware of the darkness that lay in her heart. The Lich King was aware of her past, the regret shown brightly within her. She was unable to save her sister, a promise broken to her also deceased mother. Her eyes held that of determination. He grinned hideously. Her soul had to belong to him. He would kill her and bring her to the Plaugelands, force her to fight against the Scarlet Crusade.

Lost in his delicious thoughts, he felt something sharp cut across his arm. He hissed as he noticed droplets of blood dripple onto the snow. "I'll paint a canvas with your blood!" He spat harshly, patience growing thin. He would, however, not use Apocalypse. No, he wanted to savor her fall. Watch as those beautiful eyes grow dull and lifeless. He kicked her backwards onto the snow, aiming at her chest as he brought his sword down. Her reflexes were faster as she barely managed to roll out of the way. She kicked her sword into her hand, making a move to get her shield. The cold blade of Frostmourne stabbed into the ground in front of her, which made her unable to get said shield. She took that chance to slice off his arm, but he jumped back in time. Before she could bring her sword up again, the Lich King grabbed her by the throat and lifted her from the ground, causing her to drop her blade in the snow.

"Ah… well didn't you put up a weak fight." He snickered to himself. She choked, clawing at his hands. Arthas' grip tightened, his plate gloves making it harder for her to breathe before her whole air wave was cut off. He pulled Frostmourne from the ground, twirling it idly in his free hand with a gut twisting smile plastered on his pale face. Her eyes grew in pain and horror as he drove his runeblade through her abdomen. He let her go, her body sliding off Frostmourne and onto the snow, blood pouring around her. He slashed his blade sideways to rid of her blood, small droplets hitting her own face. She choked and sputtered, her vision starting to fade. Emree felt something warm run down the corner of her mouth, the terrible taste of her blood burning her tongue.

"Emree… NO!" She heard running, felt something pull her into a tight embrace. Warm fingers ran soothingly through her matted hair. It sounded like someone was crying. She squinted trying to make her eyes less blurry. As she blinked she came into sight with astounding forest green eyes and messy rich brown hair. She weakly raised her hand to touch his face, making sure he was actually there. "You can't… do you know how long… I was searching for you?" He barely managed to complete his sentence as small sobs escaped his mouth.

"Touching…"

Alionos glared up at the Lich King. He laid Emree down softly and took up the sword she had been carrying. "Arthas… you bastard!" He lashed out in fury, his skin rippled as he transformed into a Worgen. All he seen was red. Drawing his own blade, he charged with full power yelling and screaming violently. Swinging the swords with all the might he could muster, he flies into a berserker rage. The Lich King sat there taking every cut, jab, kick, and slice, not even phased. He finally moves when Alionos used the last of his energy, now exhausted. "My turn mutt." He swings Frostmourne, almost cutting him in half.

Alionos fell to the snow beside Emree's now lifeless body. He shifted back into his human form, clasping his hand in her now cold one. He stared at her face for a long while as his heartbeat slowed. He watched as a tear froze on her pale cheek, her eyes still open but cold. He closed his eyes and smiled. At least now they would be together.

~The Dawn of Forgiveness~

It had been years since Emree was here in this very spot. She ran her cold fingers over the small red rose crown that sat on her sister's grave. She had been surprised when Alion told her that he buried her once he learned to control the raging beast within him. Right next to her mother. Somehow they had managed to return to the ruins of Gilneas after the fall of the Lich King. Emree felt at peace with herself finally, no longer hating herself day in and day out for what happened to Gwen.

When she was resurrected as a Death Knight, she lost her memory. All she knew was her name and that she must serve the master. The Lich King had given her a partner, a Worgen for that matter. As they went off doing his mindless bidding, she couldn't help but feel like she had known him and had a deep connection with this person. It wasn't until the day of the battle for Light's Hope Chapel that all their memories returned to them. Emree would've cried if she was able to as she leapt into his arms, cooing about how much she loved and missed him.

Once they had became apart of the Alliance and had a cozy room in the inn at Stormwind that Alionos informed her of what happened once she fled Gilneas. She had thought he tripped and when he hit his head on the rock, died from blood loss from not being tended to since she was dragged off. However that was not the case. He reminded her that he had gotten scratched earlier and it was the effects of the infection that caused him to fall. Once he had awoken, his wound was nearly healed since he was now Worgen. All he knew was hunger and blood until Genn and Crowley helped sedate him. Later he went back and buried Gwen, and after that he spent all his time searching for her.

Not too long after that, Darius Morgraine informed Alionos that he had savaged some of their lost belongings. Alionos told Emree he would return shortly and took a Death Gate to Ebon Hold. Alionos was shocked at what Darius had. He had Emree's necklace that her mother had given her, and more importantly… he had the engagement ring Alionos handcrafted. He had kept it safe and was going to propose to her once he found her. As he got back to Stormwind, Emree almost cried (if she could) when he gave her back the necklace. The ring? He'd hold onto that a little longer though.

She heard light snores against her leg and looked down. She smiled slightly. She would ever forget when she seen her beloved poochie again, and her father of course. Once the Lich King claimed he used his own Death Knights and their will was broken, Emree went back to Light's Hope. It had changed so much from the last time she was there. Big walls had been built around it, beautiful green trees and crops grew. They had a cemetery in the back now and everything. They even fixed the chapel itself up. The roof now a copper red, the walls were beautiful white bricks. Everyone greeted her warmly, like she was no different from the eighteen year old girl that came here with a dream. She heard barking and she turned abruptly. There racing down the hill was her not-so-puppy-anymore Charity. She fell to the ground and the mastiff jumped into her arms, licking her face happily, oblivious to the fact her owner wasn't the same. Charity had became a rescue dog for the Argent Dawn in Emree's absence. Two medical kits were wrapped around the dog's waste, she even noticed the red collar with a bone tag, the mastiff's name glimmering brightly.

The next person that came out of the chapel looked extremely gloomy. His blue eyes locked onto hers with pure shock and disbelief. He rubbed his eyes a few times and blinked. "Yeah… it's really me Pa." The man's face lit up and he sprinted down and hugged her tightly, swinging her around before settling her down again. "I thought you were dead…" She only chuckled. "Well technically I am." Thollo's smile grew as he kissed his daughter's forehead. Undead or alive, it was really her. His only child.

And so she found herself here. Visiting her sister and mother, something she wished she could have done more. Her smile grew as she felt hands move her hair to the side and kiss her neck softly. Alionos sat down next to her and pulled her closer to himself, cuddling. "I wonder if they think I'm a monster…" Alionos' grip tightened around her and she frowned a little, twiddling her fingers in her lap.

"Of course they don't Emree. You were being controlled, your mind plagued. What happened while we served him wasn't our fault. Your family still loves you, I love you." She smiled slightly. He was right, but then again he always was. It was ironic though. Once a paladin of the Light, now an unholy Death Knight. Just like Arthas she became what she fought desperately against. She was a damned. She felt like she was a monster sometimes, she's had the thought of resurrecting her own mother and sister numerous times before hand. Emree knew that she really would be no different from Arthas if she did. Her father would hate her, and if she actually did remake them then they'd hate her too for what she's done. But… she was happy knowing that they were content and resting in peace.

Alionos released her, fiddling around. She cocked her head to the side, confused. Her pupiless ghostly blue orbs following his hands. "Close your eyes." Emree huffed, but did as she was told. She felt him shift around and something was on top of her head. "M'kay, open!" She fluttered her eyes, looking around.

"Nothing looks different."

He smiled and pointed at her head. She lifted her hands and touched the soft petals, smiling. He pulled her onto his lap, facing him. Tilting her head up with his thumb he lightly clasped his other hand on her cheek, rubbing soft circles across it. "Ah…still beautiful as ever." He kissed her nose lightly, her eyelashes tickling his face slightly from where she closed her eyes. "I'm so happy I can finally call you my wife." He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers lightly, teasingly. She grumbled and yanked him closer, sealing the deal.

Charity stared behind the two headstones of the graves, barking and wagging her tail happily. Two figures stood there behind them holding hands. The older woman looked rather young, beautiful brown eyes and auburn hair. She was in a formal white dress. The other figure was that of a little girl. Cute dressy black shoes and a lacy pink dress. A red rose crown on top of her head.

"My princess."

~Fin.


End file.
